


pants

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Просто Джошу срочно понадобились штаны, а Тайлер так вовремя проходил мимо.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	pants

Этот день должен был быть хорошим. Ну, Джош просто так чувствовал. Он проснулся вовремя, даже выспался, погода на улице была замечательной, и он наконец не опаздывал на пары.

Джош пришёл за двадцать минут до начала и немного удивился тому, что никого из его одногруппников ещё нет. С другой стороны, откуда ему знать, кто во сколько приходит, если сам Дан появляется в лучшем случае в начале пары? Парень уже думал, чем ему занять руки и голову в оставшееся время, как увидел преподавателя, который у них сейчас должен быть.

— Джошуа, разве я не говорил, что у вас сегодня лабораторная?

— Нет? — удивленно отвечает Джош.

— Странно, видимо я забыл предупредить. Так что, если вы опоздаете на лабораторную, а вы опоздаете, в этот раз я вас прощаю.

— А почему я-. Вот чёрт! — Дан понимает, что стоит перед преподавателем в шортах, что категорически запрещается во время проведения лабораторных.

Дело в том, что весь год им постоянно повторяли одно основное и главное правило — нельзя находиться в лаборатории в шортах, юбках и подобном, только в штанах. Джош прекрасно понимал, что это правило безопасности, и совестно соблюдал его, но, конечно же, именно сегодня он захотел пойти в колледж в новеньких шортах и высоких гольфах, ведь на улице такая отличная погода, совершенно не хотелось идти в узких джинсах. Кто же знал, что именно сегодня у них по расписанию должна проходить лабораторная?

Именно об этом Джош думал, быстро спускаясь по лестнице и выбегая из колледжа. Он отбежал на метров десять, после чего резко остановился, когда он понял, что бежать домой явно плохая идея. Он просто вернется к концу пары, а это не вариант, легче уже сразу дома остаться. Но ему нужно присутствовать на лабораторной, ему нужна хорошая оценка, а отрабатывать с другой группой? С кучей незнакомых людей? Ну уж нет.

Джош начинает чаще дышать не из-за бега, а из-за того, что он в полной растерянности. Что ему делать? Серьезно, что ему делать? Вернуться обратно в надежде, что у кого-нибудь из одногруппников совершенно случайно окажется с собой лишняя пара штанов? Звучит слишком отчаянно. За мыслями, в которых Джош откидывал самые дурацкие идеи в духе «может, сейчас пойдёт дождь из штанов и я смогу поймать одни?» и «может, я смогу растянуть ткань шорт так, чтобы они стали хоть немного похожими на штаны?», он не заметил, как оказался тяжело дышащим возле стены, на которую он облокачивался. Он не заметил и парня, который подошел к нему и обеспокоенно заглядывал в глаза.

— Чувак, с тобой всё в порядке? Тебе нужна помощь?

— Что? Нет, нет, нет, я в… — Джош вдруг опускает взгляд вниз смотря на ноги незнакомого парня, которые были одеты в штаны. Это не самая сумасшедшая мысль за сегодня, поэтому именно её он и озвучил. — Да, мне нужна твоя помощь. Точнее твои штаны.

— Мои что? — усмехается незнакомец, абсолютно не понимая — шутит парень или нет.

— Твои штаны. У меня лабораторная через пять минут, на ней мне нужно быть в штанах, а домой я просто не успеваю. Пожалуйста.

— Оке-ей? Тогда в чём мне идти? Сейчас не настолько жарко, чтобы ходить в одних трусах.

— Боже, я дам тебе свои шорты. Пожалуйста, у меня нет времени.

— Хорошо, ладно, пошли, — незнакомец берёт Джоша за руку и ведет его в ближайшее кафе, сразу направляясь в сторону туалета.

Как только они закрывают за собой дверь, то сразу начинают стягивать с себя одежду. Джош подумал о том, как, наверное, абсурдно и двусмысленно выглядит это всё действо со стороны, из-за чего начал смеяться.

— Почему ты смеёшься?

— Просто подумал о том, как странно это выглядит со стороны.

— Не вижу ничего странного, просто два парня в туалете без штанов, ничего такого, — усмехается парень и кидает Джошу свои штаны, в то время, как сам Джош отдает ему шорты и уже начинает натягивать штаны но. — Эй, а как же твои шикарные гольфы? Я думал, ты отдашь мне их вместе с шортами. Вот честно, согласился только ради них.

— Ты, очевидно, первый и единственный человек, которому они понравились, так что забирай.

— А как же ты? Тебе они не нравятся?

— Ладно, второй, — усмехается Дан.

Они улыбаются друг другу, а затем начинают одеваться. Джош так рад, что штаны подошли ему по размеру, что он даже не верит, что ему так повезло. Он успевает ещё кучу раз поблагодарить парня за эту услугу, берет у него номер телефона, чтобы потом договориться о встрече и обратном обмене, и убегает обратно в колледж.

***

еще раз спасибо тебе огромное за штаны!  
как я могу тебя отблагодарить?

**Штаны:**  
_Ты мне лучше скажи, как твоя лабораторная прошла?_

все отлично, опоздал немного, но все успел и сдал  
так все-таки  
что я могу сделать для тебя?  
заплатить например или не знаю?

**Штаны:**  
_Сходи со мной на свидание._

что?

**Штаны:**  
_На свидание._  
_Со мной._  
_Лучше благодарности и быть не может._

тогда скажи мне, пожалуйста, свое имя  
потому что ты буквально подписан у меня как штаны

**Штаны:**  
_Чееел, это худшее, что ты мог выбрать._  
_Есть же столько вариантов, типа «незнакомый красавчик», «добродушный незнакомец», «мой будущий парень». А ты выбрал просто «штаны»? Серьезно?_  
_Я Тайлер, кстати._

окей, мне теперь стыдно, так что я переименовал тебя как «штаны моего будущего парня»  
так лучше?

**Штаны Моего Будущего Парня:**  
_Определенно, спасибо!_

и тебе не интересно, как зовут меня?

**Штаны Моего Будущего Парня:**  
_Джошуа Дан, я знаю, как тебя зовут._

мне стоит тебя бояться? ты какой-то маньяк или типа того?

**Штаны Моего Будущего Парня:**  
_Нет, я просто Тайлер, а еще внимательный. У тебя на рюкзаке небольшая нашивка с твоим именем._  
_Ну, я надеюсь, что с твоим именем, потому что Джошуа Дан звучит красиво._

а знаешь, что еще красивее?

**Штаны Моего Будущего Парня:**  
_Если ты скажешь «Тайлер Дан», то я отменяю наше свидание._

:(

**Штаны Моего Будущего Парня:**  
_....._  
_Ладно, не отменяю, ты свободен, например, сейчас?_

***

— Джош, дорогой, ты не видел моих чёрных джинсов?

— Ты про те, которые сейчас на мне?

— Серьёзно?!


End file.
